Falling into the Unknown
by Hawkstorm14
Summary: A certain black-haired ninja begins to realize he might have some feelings for a certain blonde-haired ninja, but it might be too late even if he wanted to get out of it.  "Troublesome women."  Shikamaru X Temari.  Clouds, fluffy clouds, and fluff!


**Cute little fluffy one-shot of my favorite Naruto couple! :) First official one-shot so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, although it would be funny if Kishimoto had a fanfiction and didn't have to write a disclaimer... **

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara was considered to be intelligent. No scratch that. Shikamaru Nara was considered to be a genius, whose cognitive abilities to strategize down to the simplest flaw surpassed even some of the highest ranked ninja. Yes one might even consider Shikamaru Nara to be a tactical prodigy.<p>

However, even with these qualities and supposedly superb IQ levels, not even he could have predicted his current situation which included a certain blonde sand nin.

The black-haired leaf ninja lay on his back with his hands cupped behind his head for support and a foot propped up against his other leg. He stared lazily up at the white fluffy balls of cotton-like clouds and inhaled the sweet aroma of the newly spring budded trees. Shikamaru closed his eyes and let his mind wander and drift closer and closer to a state of unconsciousness.

The small airy sigh and the slight brush of her arm immediately jerked Shikamaru back to reality. No matter how far away his mind drifted, it wouldn't change the fact that the sand kunochi, Temari, was laying only inches away from him, staring up into the same blue depths as him. The two ninja lay side by side under the cool shade of his favorite oak tree, the breeze blowing every so often just hard enough to stir up the grass around their bodies and tickle the backs of their necks.

He hadn't asked for this, nor had he planned it. It just spontaneously happened. Shikamaru had been lying in his current position doing what he liked to call "cloud watching." The blonde ninja had appeared only a few minutes into his daily routine, and like any other time they came in contact, decided to strike up a conversation. This was mostly based purely on some bizarre urge the woman possessed that insisted she try her hardest to annoy him half to death. Or rather, this was what Shikamaru thought of it as.

Annoying wasn't exactly the right word he would use to describe the blonde ninja. Troublesome yes, but not so much annoying. In fact, he wasn't sure what he really considered the woman as. He thought of most women as troublesome and had decided long ago that they were far too much of a bother. But there was something off about Temari. For one thing there was this weird tingling sensation that spread out across his entire body and down to his toes whenever their arms brushed, as well as the sudden pull in the pit of his stomach that for some reason gave him the urge to smile whenever he saw her.

Shikamaru did not get butterflies. The term didn't even exist in his vocabulary unless it was talking about the actual insect that fluttered among the flowers. No, the queasy and tingling feeling in a person's stomach which was often referred to as butterflies was a foreign word to the black-haired genius. He liked to think of it as more of a crazy sensational illusion that women had mastered in efforts to turn men into putty. It was the woman's fault for the strange feeling in his gut and he couldn't change that; after all, men still had yet to discover a cure to the illusion.

After approaching Shikamaru, Temari had then preceded to question his motives behind staring up into the clouds and even furthered irked him by criticizing his daily hobby and accusing it of being "a lazy way to get out of doing stuff around the village." Which technically wasn't a false statement; it was just poorly worded and shed bad light onto his "cloud watching" habit. After a few back and forth retorts about the subject, Shikamaru had suggested that she try it out for herself before she so quickly jumped to conclusions.

Which brought them back to their current situation. Shikamaru slightly rotated his head a few degrees so the he could make out her profile and could see the sloping curve in her nose. Her bangs brushed the tops of her eyebrows and her eyelashes curled up to outline her jaded eyes.

"You know I can see you staring at me." Temari shifted her gaze over to meet his and gave him a small wink.

A rosy pink spread across Shikamaru's cheeks and he quickly turned his head to the side to face away from her. "Tch, troublesome woman." He muttered to himself. He focused his gaze on the pieces of grass in front of him and picked at the thick blades. The black-haired ninja stretched his other hand ever so slightly and felt the familiar tingling sensation creep through his fingertips as his hand brushed hers next to him. She lightly maneuvered her hand so that her slender fingers lay across his palm and she ran her thumb down the side of his outstretched hand. Responding back, he slowly met his fingertips with hers and interlaced their hands together. He turned his head back around to meet her gaze and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. A tiny smile crept up onto her face as well and they both returned their gaze to the sky above them without saying a word, hand-in-hand.

Yes Shikamaru Nara was a genius, who was always ten steps ahead of the game, but not even he could tell yet that he was already in too deep, falling into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it, I don't care as long as it was entertaining! Quick, before you hit that back button to go skim through more fanfiction, just leave me a quick review! Yay! Okay now feel free to carry on as you were. <strong>


End file.
